Unfounded Assumptions
by mikkimikka
Summary: Ryokan Hasumi is convinced there is no such things as monsters. Hasumi-centric. Harukan, HasumiKan
1. Chapter 1

AN: hello. My first tactics fic. Sorry for any OOC. Feel free to crit and comment. This story is about Ryoukan Hasumi. I made up his back story as I do not know why he doesn't like Youkai. But... if I wrote tactics maybe it'd go a little something like this. fufufu.

Disclaimer: tactics is not mine.

Unfounded Assumptions

Chapter 1

_Two little boys played beside an old shrine in the summer dusk. The pond reflected the small boys forms as the played with sticks in the sand._

"_Sho-chan, If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be," the older boy, Ryoukan Hasumi asked his little naïve brother._

"_I don't care, Aniki! As long as I were with you!" the other little boy beamed brightly._

"_That doesn't count!"_

"_Then… then I'd want to live with the youkai…" the little boy smiled to himself. "And… with you!"_

---

"Ryoukan-- Ryoukan, wake up!"

"Hasumi's eyes fluttered open slowly as he heard the small sweet voice of his daughter calling his name.

"Father!"

"Rosalie!"

As soon as he sat up he felt his daughter's arms wrap around his neck.

"It's morning already?" Ryoukan felt for his glasses beside him and put them on his face. It was a rhetorical question. He could tell by the bright sun and the singing birds the answer to the question.

He sent Rosalie to go take her breakfast ahead of him, as he was already running a bit behind schedule. He proceeded to go through his morning routine and dress himself before joining Rosalie at the breakfast table. She was already finishing the last bit of her rice when Hasumi sat down.

"Father, am I going with you to work today?" Rosalie inquired.

Hasumi took his gaze off of a piece of fish to look over at his little adoptive daughter. Recently she hadn't been going with him to the office, so where did this question come up all of a sudden.

"Do you mean you'd rather come with me to the office?" Hasumi asked, lowering his bowl.

"No, sir," the blond girl answered. "I'd rather like to accompany Kantarou to the beach."

Ryoukan's eye twitched.

"Why, I don't see a problem with that. I suppose Ichinomiya's proved himself able enough to watch over you, and he does have his sensible housekeeper and Haruka too," he mused mostly to himself. He took a sip from his cup and then set it down gently, turning his eyes back towards Rosalie. "Ok, you can go."

Rosalie's eyes lit up. "Really?! Thank you, Father!"

Ryoukan worked to stifle a blush. "Well, I can't always keep a leash on you, Rosalie. Just be sure not to listen to Ichinomiya's idiotic talk of youkai and the like--"

But his words fell on death ears as Rosalie had made her way from the table hoping to pack.

Hasumi sighed and returned to his food, allowing himself a passing glance at the morning's paper. As he scanned over the happening of the previous day, he found himself reflecting on his current situation in life. He was the head of the Paranormal Research Society and the father of a beautiful little English girl. He had a very good reputation when it came to Japanese folklore and dealing with incidents seeming to be the result of so-called youkai.

Despite the fact that Ichinomiya insisted that Youkai and spirits existed, the other man was a scholar and very learned. In the end he was better company than no one. Also, his friends proved to offset Ichinomiya's quirks.

Youko was a fine model of Yamato Nadeshiko and seemed to instill many genteel traits in Rosalie. Ever since her being in Youko's company Rosalie had become more demure and less rambunctious. That was always a plus.

Then there was that man, Haruka. At first, Hasumi dismissed him as merely a disciple or student of Ichinomiya. As time progressed, however, it seemed as if the tall man was more of a guardian or bodyguard. Though after even more passing of time, even that didn't seem the answer. Hasumi couldn't put a label on the man. He was at first cold and then on second glance, naïve. Still, Hasumi figured it to be of no danger to his dear Rosalie.

Yes, even Yumeyakko and his old Sensei were in all good associates for his daughter. Maybe he really did worry too much like Yumeyakko implied. Hasumi would try to work on that--

But back to his Business… didn't understand how some people could be so naïve to believe such beings really existed, and yet he was surrounded by such individuals. Even his own daughter believed she saw such things, though he was working to remedy it. It seemed as if her being around Ichinomiya's home did little to dissuade her but he really didn't have anywhere else he could trust to bring her.

And yet, Hasumi also remembered a time when he belived those things. When he too was enthralled with the world of the Youkai--

"Sho-chan," Hasumi's grip tightened on the newspaper in his hand. No, he wouldn't think of him right now. It wasn't the time. That was the past, and he had Rosalie.

As he finished up the last of his breakfast he stood up to see Rosallie appear by the doorway.

"Father, I'm ready."

"Of course. Let's go."

-to be continued-

AN: oh yeah... i watched all the english episodes of tactics and read only up to volume 3 of this manga before undertaking this project. Don't shoot me! Uh... the beginning will make more sense as the story unfolds. Uh... should i called Hasumi "hasumi" or "ryokan"? should rosalie call him "ryoukan" or "father"? Read and Review please! I appreciate all comments!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope I'm making sense with this story. I also tend to write in a slow pace. I figure to call Hasumi, Hasumi in the present. Ryoukan in the past. and Rosalie call him Ryoukan. i'm still getting my barings with this fandom. i write for Prince of Tennis so this is a bit of a switch for me. help me...

Chapter 2

_Ryoukan Hasumi could hear his mother calling them from inside, but he couldn't move. He was paralyzed with fear as he looked down at the crying form of his little brother on the dirt road._

"_Sho-kun! I'm sorry!" Ryoukan dropped to his knees in front of his little brother. "I'm sorry! Please don't tell Mother!"_

"_Aniki?" The little boy looked at Ryoukan with big waterlogged eyes. He was clutching his hurt knee and distressed beyond all reason._

"_Sho-kun! I don't hate you!" Ryoukan worked to gather the smaller boy closer to him but it was no use. The younger had slipped away from his grasp and bolted towards the woods in a rush._

"_Ryoukan! Ryoukan where's Sho-kun!" His mother's voice was closer now but Ryoukan felt like he was drowning._

-----

Youko was already finishing the preparations for the house trip to the beach that weekend. She was happy that Kantarou was assigned to such a fun and exciting assignment. The firm wanted him to write an investigation on the mysterious lights on the beach after dusk and extended to the household use of the company's rooms at the inn there.

Youko already had a long list of what she wanted to do there and what souviners she would buy for the neighbors and since there were two bed rooms to their suite, provided Hasumi allowed it, her and Rosalie could share one room and then Haruka and Kantarou would be left to… whatever they did. It was perfect!

Youko put the breakfast down on the table just as a groggy Kantarou came in.

"Good morning, Kantarou! You ready for our trip!?"

Kantarou answered with an incomprehensible mumble and plopped down in his seat, beginning to partake of his meal. Then the back door slid open and in came Haruka. He had been up, like Youko, since the crack of dawn, and chose to spend his morning outside.

"Hey Haruka. Breakfast is ready."

"About time."

"How about a 'thank you'?"

There was none as Haruka and Kantarou munched on their food. Youko sighed and sat down with her bowl of rice and fish. At the all expense paid hotel, they would surely have better food and she wouldn't have to wait hand and foot on those two buffoons. She could hardly wait!

-----

Rosalie had all her valuables together and was escorted to the Ichinomiya residence by her father, Hasumi. She could hardly contain herself as she thought of all the fun she would have with Youko and the others. Hasumi stood at the gate yelled their greeting and Youko was of course the one to greet them.

She really was a beauty, with her soft silky hair, creamy skin, and gentle and yet radiant smile. A real lady, and the type of woman he could admire, especially to deal with Kantarou for such a long time.

"Welcome! Please come in!"

"I'm sorry to intrude you," Hasumi said, humbly as they stepped into the genkan. They took off their shoes and followed Youko to the table which was now cleared of any trace of their breakfast. They had a seat.

"Rosalie told me you all were going to the beach," Hasumi said.

"Yes, actually." Youko said.

"It seems as if things have really picked up for you guys lately," Hasumi pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms as he spoke.

"No! It's nothing like that-- And I'm very glad you're letting Rosalie accompany us-- I mean, that is why you're here right?"

Hasumi nodded to show that that was, indeed his intention.

"Aa, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Youko stood up to go prepare some tea but Hasumi urged her to sit down again.

"Please don't bother. I'm planning to excuse myself soon."

As if on cue, Kantarou came into the room, plopping down opposite Rosalie at the table.

"Hello Rosalie! Are you ready for the trip?" he was as cheery as ever, a complete turn around from earlier.

Rosalie hugged her little stuffed monster closer to her and nodded her affirmation.

Hasumi smiled softly at his little daughter then turned his attention to Kantarou.

"Ichinomiya, I trust that you'll take good care of Rosalie. I place total trust in you and Youko."

"Aw, don't be such a worry wart. I'm good at watching over children," Kantarou gestured.

"Very well." Hasumi reached into his purse and pulled out some money and handed it to Youko (as the greedy look in Kantarou's eyes were not a sign that it would be safe with him). "So what business have you at the beach?"

"Oh, just an article I have to write about some mysterious lights there," Kantarou shrugged.

"Hm, isn't the beach you're going to the new tourist strip? I'm sure they wouldn't want any bad publicity," Hasumi noted. "But I'm also sure there's a reasonable explanation behind the lights."

"Always the one to doubt," Kantarou mused, causing Hasumi to make a displeased face.

"Ok, you two," Youko scolded.

"It was him!" both Kantarou and Hasumi stated, turning away from each other.

Youko only sighed.

"Ryoukan, are you sure you won't get lonely?" Rosalie asked, turning to her father and gripping his sleeve. "I'll be gone quite a long time."

Hasumi only smiled at Rosalie in earnest.

"I'll be fine…"

---------

As the door slid shut behind him Ryokan felt a sense of emptiness he never felt before, since his adopting Rosalie. He felt empty. There were times when Rosalie was left with Kantarou for some time, even to spend a night. But letting her go far away like that was making him feel a little sick. However, he'd be ok. He was a father but he also had to be able to let go.

-to be continued--

AN: i did no justice to the characters. -sigh-thanks for reading. reviews will be replied to and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: oh phooey. These chapters are not quite making the grade, length wise are they?

Chapter 3

_Ryoukan could hear the hushed voices of the adults through the thin wall as he laid in his futon in an attempt to sleep. He had a raging fever and was bound up in blankets to the chin and had a folded wet cloth across his forehead. He strained his ears to hear, but it was useless. Everything was as if they were murmuring._

_There was a stirring beside him and then a soft hand closing around his own. Ryoukan turned his head, letting the towel slip down and onto the futon. There was little Shoutarou setting down beside him, with his little hands clasping his. It was dark, but there was enough moonlight to cause shadows that defined the shape of Shoutarou's little face._

"_Sho-kun…" Ryoukan's voice came out with a mild struggle. "You'll get sick too."_

_Shoutarou shook his head wildly, and pulled Ryoukan's hand to his cheek letting him feel the wetness of his tears._

"_Aniki…it's my fault that you're sick. They say it's all my fault--"_

_---------------_

Rosalie watched as the scenery passed before her eyes on the train. It was so amazing watching everything go by so quickly. She was absolutely enthralled at the prospect of what else she may see on her excursion. She would be sure to tell Ryoukan everything, as she was already beginning to miss him.

In time Rosalie fell asleep, but by the time she woke up again they still weren't at their destination. They were going further than she ever imagined. She looked at her fellow passengers. Rosalie had sat in the window seat when they boarded, but upon falling asleep she must have been moved, because Youko now occupied her seat. The other girl was apparently enjoying herself and the view the window gave her, as she was humming a simple tune and had a small smile on her lips. Haruka had the window seat too, but like Rosalie, had fallen into a light doze. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head was tilted, not towards the window, but more towards Kantarou.

Kantarou wasn't asleep, and smiled a reassuring smile at Rosalie when he noticed her groggy gaze land upon his features. He had a small book open across his lap and immediately Rosalie found herself curious as to what he was so absorbed in.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Kantarou asked.

Rosalie, straightening up in her seat, and then resting her chin on the head of her stuffed monster, replied with a quiet, "Yes."

"Hey Rosalie, would you like to read this book with me?"

Rosalie nodded and Kantarou patted his side, inviting her to sit beside him. She did as instructed, settling down on the seat and feeling cozy as Kantarou's arm wrapped around her, and brought her closer to his side.

"What book is this?" Rosalie asked, looking up at him with big curious eyes.

Kantarou smiled down at the English lass and replied, "It's a book about folklore of course."

"Oh!" Rosalie's spirits brightened even more so then they already were. "I like the little monsters. Ryoukan tells me all about them."

"Really?" Kantarou asked, a hint of surprise in his voice. "I thought he was against you seeing youkai."

"That doesn't mean he has anything against me liking them. Ryoukan likes them too you know.," Rosalie said with a mild pout.

"He said that to you?" Kantarou pried.

Rosalie nodded and Kantarou grinned at the thought of Hasumi giddy as a school girl reading monster stories with his daughter. He knew Hasumi'd never admit it. But Rosalie wasn't a liar!

"Well, maybe you haven't read this one," Kantarou said. He flipped to a page with a picture of a little boy with a page boy hair cut. "This monster right here is a kid just like you. Would you like to read about this monster?"

Rosalie again expressed her interest in the story and thus Kantarou began the tale of the Zashiki-warashi. The entire tale Rosalie was mesmerized. She wondered why her father had never told her that story before. It was the best one of all. That youkai was a kid too and someone she could play with, though a more mischievous. Not only that, but everyone in the house could see him and he brought good fortune to the family that housed him. Still, the story had a bitter end. In the story, the youkai was in the care of a family that had a farm. The mother and children were very nice but the father was a tyrant. Their fortune turned to ruin and the little youkai went away.

"I want to meet a youkai like that," Rosalie said when the story was finished. "Ryoukan and I would never treat him badly and he could live with us forever."

"That would be nice," agreed Kantarou, imagining all he could do with the good fortune such a youkai would bring him. "But you know Rosalie, taking care of a child is harder than it looks."

"I suppose…"

"And this youkai doesn't seem to be as well behaved as you!" Kantarou patted Rosalie's head and turned the page to another story about the Snow Woman youkai.

As he began to tell that tale though, Rosalie's thoughts always drifted back to the zashiki-warashi youkai and how she'd love to meet him.

-to be continued-

AN: hey do u know where I'm headed with this fic yet? I won't spoil ya but... there's a of hinting in this chapter! thanks for reading. please review


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I tried to incorporate some of the pairing stuff this time around

Chapter 4

"_Ever since Sho-kun all we ever had were blessings!"_

_Ryoukan was feeling a little better and decided to walk around the house and find his parents. He was going down that hall and stopped walking when he head his parents talking from outside their room. He crouched right beside the wall to see if he could hear more._

"_But the neighbors keep complaining…"_

"_Ever since Sho-kun Ryou-kun's been healthy!" he could hear an almost desperate note in his father's voice but again his mother cut in with--_

"_Ryou-kun became sick again! Sho-kun has nothing to do with his good health! The neighbors can tolerate no more. Sho-kun's not mine I do not love Sho-kun!"_

_Ryoukan didn't understand. How could his mother say she didn't love Sho-kun. His head began to spin from the very thought._

"_Aniki," a small voice cut through his thoughts and he looked down the hall to see his little brother standing at the end with a groggy expression. "Why are you up so early? Are you feeling better now?"_

_Ryoukan didn't reply, but instead held his head in his hands. It really hurt and his fever, which seemed to wane had instead come back full force. Next thing Ryoukan knew he was falling against the door and then the floor with a thud._

"_Aniki!"_

_The door slid open and Ryoukan was met with his mother's stifled scream._

Hasumi spent his Friday and weekend working with his Paranormal research, There were a lot more cases than usual, which Hasumi hated to admit probably was because of Ichinomiya's little vacation. Between his investigations, however, he still had time to miss Rosalie. He noticed how lonely it seemed without her around the house or even the facility. Therefore, it was no wonder Hasumi was eager for the day of Rosalie's return.

When it was the scheduled time for Ichinomiya and his household to return from their trip, Hasumi made his way towards the house more than happy to see Rosalie's shining face again. He approached the home and was greeted by Rosalie and Youko who invited him in for tea and a chat as the others settled back in.

"It seems you were quite busy too," Youko said as she set the tray down on the table and then sat down herself across from him.

"Yes, it--"

Hasumi was interrupted by a large crashing sound coming from Kantarou's study. Immediately, Youko, Rosalie and Hasumi lept up to investigate. Upon entering Kantarou's office they found the small man struggling to rearrange a shelf that collapsed upon itself.

"Kan-chan! What happened!?" Youko gasped.

"Ichinomiya!"

Both rushed to his side to assess the damage.

"I was reaching for something at the top and it all came crashing down," Kantarou admitted.

As he explained this, Haruka appeared at the doorway.

"What did you do now?" Haruka asked, a little annoyed.

Upon seeing the mess Haruka simply walked away without another word. Kantarou let out a sigh and turned his attention back to the mess before him.

"I'll help you with this, Ichinomiya," Hasumi offered, since it appeared Haruka didn't plan to help.

"Thank you, Hasumi," Kantarou replied.

"Ok, I'll go fix a lunch then while you work. Come on, Rosalie," Youko said, leaving the room. Rosalie followed the older female and thus Kantarou and Hasumi were alone.

"It wouldn't hurt Haruka to help," Hasumi said, picking up some books.

"He's not too happy with me right now," Kantarou replied in a somber tone, much to Hasumi's surprise. He didn't think Kantarou would say anything about the other man at all.

"Did something happen on the trip?" Hasumi asked. He and Kantarou were known rivals but that didn't mean he wanted to see the other man down.

"Saa, just a little disagreement."

Kantarou brushed off a book before replacing it on the shelf. There was a lapse of silence as they worked. Kantarou was seemingly alone in his thoughts, though apparently not pleased. Hasumi knew from experience that Haruka usually did anything Kantarou asked of him and that Kantarou didn't hesitate to ask anything. What made today so different? Whatever happened must have been really bad.

"It seems to have you a little off today," Hasumi noted.

"What?"

"Whatever happened."

"Yes, well, sometimes Haruka can be a real brat," Kantarou huffed, setting a book down particularly hard that it produced a large crack on the shelf.

"Knowing you it's probably all your fault," Hasumi grinned.

Kantarou grit is teeth and turned to his acknowledged rivaled, "What would YOU know!"

The smaller folklorist's face contorted in a burst of comic fury, brow twitching and eyes flaring. It was all rather cute that Hasumi couldn't help but grin wider, as he pushed his glasses up his nose in an attempt to hide his slight blush.

"Ha! So it was a lovers spat," Hasumi teased.

There was a silence and Hasumi noticed the reddening of Kantarou's cheeks.

"What's wrong--" Hasumi began. "Oh! Oh! You mean you and Haruka are… lovers."

"Yeah," Kantarou replied. He bent down to pick up some more books, leaving Hasumi to contemplate what that all meant.

"I guess that all makes sense now," Hasumi finally said.

"What?"

"Well, He isn't in your employ like Youko and I always found it hard to believe you would have a disciple. This is the only explanation that makes any kind of sense," Hasumi replied. "Don't worry, if he's dealt with you for this long already he'll probably overlook whatever transgression you committed on the trip this weekend."

"Wow, you're so good at making me feel better," Kantarou rejoined, voice leaking with sarcasm Hasumi failed to detect.

"No problem. Anything to ease your petty worries," Hasumi responded. "Say, Ichinomiya. Did you solve the mystery of the lights?"

"You'll have to read the article to find out."

"Like I'll ever read your amateurish work."

"Then I guess it'll forever be a mystery."

Kantarou scrutinized a small figurine in his hands as he spoke and Hasumi noticed the way the morning rays coming in through the window appeared as a halo over his head and the way the shadows fell so delicately and accentuated every smooth and elegant curve oh his cheeks. Kantarou's emotions had such a large range. Just a few minutes ago he had such a cute expression, like a child who had his favorite doll taken away. But now, he had such a tranquil and pure look that Hasumi again had to admire him. He rarely had time to do that, as Kantarou gave him little reason to do so. They constantly argued and rarely spent anytime together without the supervision of their sensei and friends.

A small smile spread across Kantarou's lips as he was lost in his own thought. Hasumi watched the delicate curve of those rose petal lips and felt his heart falter as the other man turned his face towards him and met his stare with ruby orbs. A small chuckle escaped from the smaller folklorist.

"Hasumi…"

"Ichinomiya?"

"Rosalie told me that…"

Hasumi nodded slowly, signaling his contemporary to continue, "That?"

Kantarou's grin widened greatly, and his face, formerly serene, became silly as he covered his mouth with his hand and broke into a giggle.

"Rosalie told me that you really like monsters!"

Hasumi blushed, embarrassed. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"But you read her youkai stories!"

"Every parent reads their children stories!"

"Oh you can't fool me!" Kantarou teased, placing a hand on Hasumi's shoulder and leaning dangerously close to his younger yet taller companion. Their faces were mere inches apart and Hasumi gulped as he fought to control his blush which no longer was just from embarrassment.

"Ichinomiya…"

"So tell me," Kantarou asked, eyes flashing with the hint of some hidden knowledge that for some reason gave Hasumi a sinking feeling. "Why do you always skip the story of the Zashiki-warashi, ahn?"

To be continued…

AN: sorry for the week of no update. The time I updated so much in a week... that was my spring break. lol. Now it's not spring break anymore. I excited about this story so I'll try to keep updates coming at a good pace! i hope they're not too OOC. it was hard. thanks for reading. review.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: and finally you see the story of Hasumi's brother i guess... oh and sorry about OOCness. ugh I'm so sorrrrryyyy! this is my first time working with this fandom.

Chapter 5

_Ryoukan could hear his mother's screaming at his brother, and yet he couldn't move. He wanted to defend him. Sho-kun was mischievous sometimes, but he was just a kid. He didn't know any better._

"_Shoutarou is not my son! I hate him I hate him! Get rid of him or Ryoukan will die!"_

_Ryoukan didn't understand why his mother was saying such awful things. He could tell she was in tears and perhaps collapsed at his father's feet on the floor._

"_If you love me! If you love Ryoukan--If you don't get rid of that monster then I will surely die!"_

_And then there was only the sound of weeping._  
--

"Ichinomiya…" Hasumi gasped, his rival's face still a bit to close for his comfort.

Kantarou's eyes flashed with the hint of some hidden knowledge that for some reason gave Hasumi a sinking feeling. "Why do you always skip the story of the Zashiki-warashi, ahn?"

"What are you talking about? We just never got up to that part," Hasumi scoffed, backing away from Ichinomiya.

"Right," Kantarou said, crossing his arms and placing a finger on his cheek. "I suppose that's a plausible answer."

But Hasumi couldn't help but get the chills when he noticed the look of suspicion never leave the other folklorist's eyes.

"You know Rosalie really liked that story. She would like to meet that Youkai," Kantarou said.

"Well, she knows that youkai do not exist. It's just a childish fancy, is all."

"Is there a youkai you wish were real?"

Hasumi looked down at the book in his hand and brushed it off, slowly placing it on the shelf.

"Of course not, Ichinomiya. Don't be silly."

"Not even just a little?" Kantarou look became gravely serious and bothered Hasumi to no end. He slammed the book he was holding into the shelf and turned to his companion.

"No! I'd never want any youkai to be real! Ever! If so that would mean that--" Hasumi stopped himself, hopping that Kantarou hadn't caught his slip.

Kantarou made no indication that he did. He crossed the room and sat at his desk, leaving Hasumi to finish the book case alone.

"What are you doing?" Hasumi asked.

"I have to finish this manuscript," Kantarou replied, staring down at his sheet of paper. "Despite my doing that exclusive coverage of the beach light mystery, my deadline was --of course-- not extended."

Hasumi sighed and began replacing the last of the books on the shelf. When the last book was shelved, he turned to leave without saying goodbye to Ichinomiya, his thoughts still on his brother.

He couldn't believe he got so riled up over the story of a Zashiki-warashi. He remembered that story so well, and it was the one that bothered him the most. He hated to believe in the youkai, but why? Wouldn't it be better to think that the Youkai really existed. If there were no Youkai then the possibility of ever finding Shoutarou again would be very low, in fact he'd likely be dead.

'No! Ryoukan don't think like that. Sho-kun's alive,' Hasumi thought.

"Hasumi! Wait."

Now Kantarou said he was working on his manuscript, but his thoughts also were on Hasumi. He remembered. His parents never mentioned him and Hasumi had clues he refused to acknowledge. The search was forever to be a failure.

"You know, if you ever need to talk--"

"I don't need to talk with someone as simple as you," Hasumi replied with a huff, cutting Ichinomiya off.

"Aa, you're so stubborn," Kantarou said with a smirked. "You never accept my help. The same Hasumi as always, the same Hasumi who never wanted to call me sempai--"

Hasumi spun around at the door, turning red in the face and stomping his right foot, "Why!? Why would I ever want to call you 'sempai'!?"

Kantarou suppressed the urge to giggle and instead turned around on his pillow, facing Hasumi. He was so easy to bait.

"As your Sempai it's only natural that I be concerned about you. Ever since I mentioned the Zashiki-warashi, you've been behaving so oddly and I can't help but call to mind our college days like…" Kantarou put a finger to his face as if to show he was thinking for a moment, eyes towards the ceiling. He then lowered his gaze back towards the younger folklorist and finished his sentence. "Like when you used to think about your brother."

Hasumi's eyes widened only a little.

"I understand we all have things we don't want to talk about, but if we never talk about them those things will never resolve themselves," Kantarou said. "Could this be part of your reason to hate youkai?"

Hasumi's shoulders slackened. He knew that Kantarou was right. For years he had carried the burden of his brother's… disappearance on his shoulders and at time it did make him more bitter than necessary. In fact, Kantarou, despite his awful personality was the closes thing he had to a friend and he had been forced to recognize that before.

Realizing this, Hasumi stepped back into the room, sliding the door shut behind him. He took a seat beside Kantarou and sighing softly began to speak.

"When I was a young I had a little brother who I suspect ran away from home. I was always sick as a child so I never really knew how he came about since I was always in bed. We were always poor and hungry and I was so useless… but then Shoutarou came and everything started looking up. My parents were so happy and the fields started to prosper and we were never hungry again.

My parents never took Sho-kun, my brother, to town or far from the farm. I wasn't even supposed to talk about him to anyone. I didn't know why we had that rule. It never made any sense to me. Now that I think about it when relatives or neighbors visited they only talked to me, they never noticed Sho-kun. We'd all be eating dinner at the table and they'd never once look his way, as if he wasn't there.

Anyway, Sho-kun, he used to tell me stories about the youkai and how that's where he came from and then I was inclined to believe them. He said he could still see them and talk to them. At first it was really interesting but things started going so wrong. My parents began to mistreat me and spend so much time catering to Sho-kun. They showered him so much attention and in turn I bullied him. I really did care about him but I made him cry all of the time.

However, eventually I got sick again. That's when it started going bad. They started blaming Sho-kun for any and everything that went wrong even after I got better. Sho-kun had always told me that one day he may leave and go back to the youkai. I never believed him. I told him he was a liar. I told him that I hated him. There were many times when I told him that I didn't love him but I think he only truly heard me when I said that I did--"

Hasumi paused in his tale, looking down at the floor and gathering the energy to continue. At this point Hasumi didn't even know why he was telling the story anymore. There was a heaviness in his chest as he spoke the words. He even forgot who was listening. With a deep sigh began again.

"Eventually I always was sick and everyday as I lay in my futon I could hear my Mother's crying. She said she hated Sho-kun--"

Kantarou reached over and laid one of his pale hands over Hasumi's, startling the other man and urging him to stop.

"Hasumi?" Kantarou asked, peering up at Hasumi with earnest and caring eyes.

Hasumi recognized the concern behind the look and knew immediately that he couldn't go on anymore with such detail. Instead he opted to go with the quick ending.

"Well in the end, Sho-kun disappeared."

"Where did he go?" Kantarou asked, his voice cracking only a little.

"He always threatened to run away to the youkai but--"

"There's no such thing as the youkai, right?" Kantarou asked, softly. "You think it would be better that he just run off to no where?"

"I don't need you to say that," Hasumi groaned. He was so torn. He knew that if his brother had run off to the youkai that he'd probably be safe, but something inside of him wished it weren't so. Something in him wanted him to really have been his brother and not…not a stranger. He knew what Kantarou was thinking. He knew that he was drawing parallels between the story of his family and Sho-kun and the story of the Zashiki-warashi. Hasumi himself had also made the connection. However, that's not what he wanted to be true. He didn't want the brother he loved and still held dear to have all along been some kind of monster. It just couldn't be.

"Hasumi, do you blame yourself for this?"

Hasumi's throat was dry so he simply shook his head no.

"You know what I would say, right?" Kantarou asked.

"Don't say it," Hasumi said, finding his voice. He knew Kantarou would do nothing to ease his fears of the youkai being involved in this. But then he also knew Kantarou would know Hasumi had always been in some fit of denial. Hasumi let out a sigh he had been holding in for a long time.

Kantarou squeezed Hasumi's hand that he had been holding, and brought Hasumi's attention back towards him. Hasumi was shocked to see Kantarou so close. He didn't notice when he had come to sit right at his side, cradling both of his hands in his lap. Upon seeing his hands against the red folds of Kantarou's hakama, Hasumi's face quickly flushed. Kantarou was so warm.

"Aa, Hasumi! Are you ok? You're suddenly all red!" Kantarou gasped, letting go of one of Hasumi's hand to lay it against his forehead.

Hasumi's swatted it away.

"Ichinoimiya!" Hasumi complained, "I'm quite fine!"

"But… you're all flushed--" Kantarou began but then his concerned look became replaced with a grin. "Oh I see… is it because I'm this close?"

"Are you out of your mind?!" Hasumi asked, as Kantarou leaned closer.

"Look at you! You're getting all flustered," Kantarou cooed, his sleeve slipping down and exposing his shoulder and collar in a way that Hasumi swore must have been on purpose.

"Look at YOU! You're getting all--" Hasumi swallowed. "All… like that!" He really wasn't experienced with these things and the newly exposed creamy flesh of his folklorist companion was sending him into a fit.

"Just joking!" Kantarou exclaimed smacking Hasumi's back and making his sprits deflate.

"I hate you…" Hasumi growled.

"I know," Kantarou beamed. "But. I made you feel a little better right?"

Hasumi's eyes widened in surprise. Kantarou was right. Hasumi was already starting to feel better.

Just then, the door opened and Haruka stepped in.

"Kantarou, are you busy?"

"Aa, so you're talking to me now, huh?" Kantarou asked, with a grin.

Haruka blushed only slightly and turned to leave again, "Right just… meet me out back. We need to talk." He left the room and Kantarou chuckled to himself.

"See, I knew he'd come around," kantarou beamed.

Hasumi couldn't help but smile back, though it was a smaller one. He watched as Kantarou stood up and made his way to the door to follow Haruka out back.

"Ichinomiya," Hasumi called, causing the white haired folklorist steps to falter. "Thank you… for listening."

Kantarou just smiled a mysterious smile back, as if he knew something Hasumi didn't.

As Hasumi and Rosalie waved goodbye to the Ichinomiya home, it was Youko who waved them off, much to Hasumi's disappointment. For some reason he wanted to see Kantarou at least one more time. He reflected on it as he walked home with Rosalie's little hand in his. There was something addicting about the way Kantarou's voice softened when he was being tender or the way his whole entire face lit up when he smiled. It seemed as if before every single mannerism of the lad would set Hasumi off and annoy him. However it had the opposite effect today.

Kantarou Ichinomiya was intoxicating.

To be continued…

AN: in case you didn't follow that... the Zashiki-Warashi is suspected to be Hasumi's "brother". anyway i hope i can develop this HasumiKantarou without rendering them OOC. thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: sorry about the wait. It's nearing finals and I have a lot of work to do for school! but trust me... I always finish fics I start. Don't worry hahaha.

Chapter 6

After leaving the Ichinomiya home, Hasumi took Rosalie to the Paranormal Research Investigation with him and resumed his talks with her, noticing a sudden strong relapse in her after spending the weekend away. He asked her if she'd seen anything strange at the beach but she replied that everything was normal. With Rosalie, it was hard to tell what exactly "normal" meant. However, Hasumi had to draw the line somewhere and he dismissed his daughter to go play in her rooms.

The world seemed different to Hasumi that day. He had that strange talk with Ichinomiya and for some reason it left him altered. He couldn't find himself much interested in anything, not even his cases. Instead, his head kept flitting from topic to topic. Rosalie proved a temporary distraction, but once she was gone his thoughts plagued him once more!

His mind was alternately occupied with memories of his brother and his new found fascination towards his folklorist rival, Kantarou Ichinomiya. He would shake his head, hoping exile from one topic only to be bombarded with the other. The phantom of his brother juxtaposed with Kantarou and his hauntingly beautiful smile… it was all too much for Hasumi's senses.

He rose from his desk with a raging headache, determined to not work anymore that day. He just couldn't focus enough to do anything of quality. He shuffled over to the table and poured himself some tea which was now cold in its kettle. Sipping it he closed his eyes and tried once more to collect his thoughts and settle his mind.

"Ryokan."

Hasumi turned towards the door, letting his eyes fly open.

"Rosalie," he replied, smoothly.

"Is it time to go home yet?"

Hasumi was surprised by her question and turned towards the window. Just as Rosalie hinted, the sun was already setting. Hasumi mentally scolded himself for losing track of time. It wasn't like him.

"Aa, yes," he replied. He stood. "Let's go."

--

Hasumi and Rosalie were walking down the street hand in hand. Rosalie had a meat bun to feast on, so she was very quiet as they hurried along the darkening streets. Hasumi pulled her along, mind still millions of miles away. He wasn't really thinking about anything anymore, though sometimes he'd become aware of a churning in his stomach and a vague consciousness of Ichinomiya. No matter what he did, the other man lingered in his thoughts.

"Ryoukan!" Rosalie gasped, once again cutting though his thoughts.

"What is it Rosalie?"

Rosalie lifted her arm and pointed down a street. "Fire."

Hasumi must have really been lost in thought not to notice it first! The entire area was brightly lit as down the street a huge blaze tore through a home. Hasumi's grabbed Rosalie's shoulders and turned her away from the direction of the fire. Already, nosy people were flocking towards the scene, but Hasumi opted to find a safer way home. Rosalie however seemed to have other plans and struggled against him.

"Rosalie!"

"No! I want to see!" Rosalie clamored, breaking free from her father's hold and turning to run towards the forming throng of people.

"Rosalie!" Hasumi called after her, but Rosalie continued running.

Hasumi hurried after her, pushing through the rushing mass of people. He spotted Rosalie's small body weaving through and pursued her with diligence. It wasn't until they pushed to the front of the crowd when he caught up to her.

"Rosalie!" Hasumi scolded, attempting to catch his breathe and grabbing Rosalie by the arm. "What were you thinking running off like that? It's dangerous."

They were standing a ways off from the burning building, on the perimeter of the circle formed around the blaze. Fire was dancing and crackling but the volunteer fire fighters seemed to be getting it all under control.

Rosalie paid no attention to a word that was said and just stared at the flames in awe. Her tiny features were highlighted with every flickering flare.

"Rosalie!" Hasumi demanded, louder, and tightening his grip on the girl. When that elicited no response Hasumi picked the girl up and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Ryokan!" She said, her voice calm, despite her surroundings. "There's a boy in that window."

Hasumi froze at those words. He looked around at all of the faces about him. No one seemed to be looking at any boy. He turned again towards the house, skeptical.

"Up there. The second floor window."

Hasumi didn't know why, but he followed Rosalie's directions and his eyes landed upon a dark figure by the window. Hasumi couldn't tell if it were a boy, but the apparition was certainly human. The dancing flames cast a long shadow against the wall opposite of the trapped figure.

"A… a boy?" Hasumi let Rosalie down onto the ground. "There's somebody up there! Near the window!" He pointed upwards to indicate where he meant but nobody in the crowd heeded him.

"What does he mean?" one man inquired. "I see nothing but the flames!"

Hasumi looked back up at the window but the figure was still there, its shadow swaying with the light. No matter what he said no one listened so Hasumi did the only thing he could do.

"Rosalie wait here!" Hasumi directed towards his daughter before taking off towards the building. He didn't stop to hear the warnings that the onlookers tried to bestow.

Once inside the building, Hasumi used his sleeve to cover his nose and mouth. The volunteer team did manage to get a lot of the fire put out on this side of the building but the smoke was choking him. He coughed heavily before being able to continue on.

He gathered himself and pressed on, moving hastily. He knew he didn't have much time before the heat and smoke caused him to pass out. He also knew that the building itself could give at anytime. Hasumi didn't know what compelled him to act so rashly but he had to save that boy. He quickly found the staircase and started up, careful not to let his sleeve fall away from his nose and mouth.

As soon as Hasumi reached the second floor he turned down the corridor in the direction he thought the window the boy stood near.

"Hello!" he called. There was no answer.

His eyes were tearing up from irritation and his vision blurring as he became surrounded by flames. He pushed forward, ducking down and crawling beneath burning debris. He was going deeper and deeper into the danger zone.

"Hello!" he called.

He didn't receive an answer again and he became aware of how weak he was feeling. It was presumptuous of him to think he could save whoever was trapped in here. He pressed himself against a wall and slipped past a burning archway into a room which looked out into the street. Hasumi was overwhelmed with the power of the flames in that singular room and hastily made to back out, but something made him stop. Despite his impaired senses, there in the middle of the room in the midst of the flames, Hasumi saw the little boy that he sought.

"You!" Hasumi gasped, losing himself for a moment with fatigue and relief, he let lowered his sleeve from his face. Immediately he felt the power of the smoke and flames and shielded himself again. "Hey!"

The boy made no effort to move but Hasumi could tell, despite the flames raging about them, that the boy was alive. How so was beyond the folklorist knowledge. Hasumi braced himself up and reached through the flames, beating them off of him as he went and grabbed the young boy under his arm. He lugged the child out of the room and into the hall. He coughed violently as he stumbled into the hallway, falling on his side against the hot floorboards. Hasumi made sure to keep the boy secure in his arms though he fell and succeeded in keeping the kid safe from the impact. Hasumi coughed again and struggled to stand, but the long exposure to the elements were suddenly getting to him.

"Aa!" the boy spoke at last in such a small and wonderful voice that Hasumi couldn't help but smile despite his situation. The small moan drawn out from the child was so familiar.

Hasumi looked down at the youngster in his arms, watching the brown crown of his head as it buried into the folds of his green clothing. Slowly the boy looked up with wide gray eyes that met Hasumi's with curiosity. Hasumi's own eyes widened with realization, his lips quivering and face going pale despite the heat surrounding them.

"Sh--sho--" He couldn't speak and in another moment he passed out.

-to be continued-

AN: and there you have it. a cliff hanger. i had a hard time writing this chapter but I hope it was well for you all. I hope i'm keeping them in character and I hope the Hasumi starting to like Kantarou isn't too crazy either... thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sho…Sho-kun."

"He's taking in his sleep again," Rosalie said, perking up.

She was seated in the room watching her father rest from his ordeal. It was very frightening to see him run into the fire but luckily, Kantarou and Haruka managed to find him just as he passed out. Rosalie didn't know what she'd do if Ryokan ever left her.

She continued to watch as he slept, tossing his head to and fro upon the pillow. He seemed like he was having a nightmare. Rosalie looked around her to see if the others were as frightened as she was, but noticed that she was alone in the room. When had everyone left? Rosalie didn't know, but she just wanted to help Ryokan feel better.

"Ryokan," Rosalie whispered softly, leaning down close to his ear. She knew he could hear her voice because his sleep seemed to become less troubling and his breathing slowed but his sleep must have become lighter as well because his eyes slowly opened.

Hasumi felt like his eyes were weights as he forced them open. The first person he saw staring down at him was Rosalie. She was leaning over him, her blonde hair spilling down and tickling his chest.

"Rosalie…" his voice choked, but his throat was dry.

"Ryokan."

The door to the room slid open and Rosalie and Ryokan turned to see who it was. The intruder proved to be Youko and she had a tray with some food on it.

"So, you're awake," Youko said seating herself on his opposite side.

She proceeded to fix Ryokan some tea and had him slowly sit up to drink it.

"What happened?" Ryokan asked as he attempted to take the cup in his hand, but he was a little too shaky to hold it on his own. Youko held the cup to his lips and he took a sip.

"What am I doing here?" Ryokan asked, as the cup was removed from his lips. His mouth was quenched and he regained his ability to speak clearly, though his voice was still weak.

"You passed out in the fire," Rosalie said. "We were so worried."

Ryokan's eyes widened. That's right the fire and…

"Sho-kun!" Ryo-kan gasped, immediately trying to get up but falling back against the futon.

"Hasumi!" Youko exclaimed. "You have to rest. The doctor said you're in no condition to move around."

"I feel fine… I--"

"He said your body is surprisingly in tact, though you suffered a few minor scratches and burns, but you're very weak," Youko explained as quickly as possible, trying to dissuade Hasumi from trying to get up again.

Hasumi couldn't bring himself to fight against her. He watched as both girls gave him worried glances and then the older lass reached out and touched the side of his face.

"You're burning up," She said, moving the back of her hand and pressing it against his forehead. She then reached over him and grabbed a small rag which apparently had fallen from his forehead in his frantic sleep. He didn't know what to do so he submitted himself to the care Youko purposed to give him and allowed himself to find sleep again, despite the nagging question in his thoughts.

--

Kantarou and Haruka sat in the front room, eating their scanty dinner in silence. There was a lot on Kantarou's mind that evening. He and Haruka were heading home from an exorcism when they encountered a blaze in the middle of a neighborhood. It wasn't a matter of any import to them however, until they spotted Rosalie alone in the crowd. In questioning her they came to learn that Hasumi had run into the building and in they went after him. They found Hasumi passed out face down on the floor, his arms wrapped around a small wooden toy.

After the doctor examined Hasumi, Kantarou and Haruka brought him back to their home and let him have his rest and Youko was assigned to nurse him. It had already been two hours since and Hasumi's sleep seemed to be very restless.

Kantarou finished the last of his dish as Youko came out of the back room carrying the tray.

"Is he doing any better?" Kantarou asked.

Youko placed the tray down on the counter and answered, "Well, he woke up. But he fell asleep just as quickly."

"Is he still talking in his sleep?" Kantarou inquired.

Youko sighed, "According to Rosalie, yes. But it still isn't anything substantial. No sentences at least. Besides, when I came in he was already awake. He drank something and then I put him right back to sleep although he didn't want to at all."

"I'm sure he won't sleep long this time. He's already having problems as it is," Kantarou mused.

Kantarou placed a hand on his chin, going back into deep thought. He remembered the conversation he and Haruka had with Rosalie when they got back to the house and put her father in the bed. She said he went in the burning house because they saw a boy in the upper story window. However, when Kantarou and Haruka went in after him, there was no sign of a child but for the small toy in Hasumi's arms.

The toy was sitting on a pillow just in arms reach of Kantarou. He reached over for it and bought it towards him. It was an old wooden doll that seemed very much dated. He wondered how whatever child was in question came to acquire such a thing. It was such a strange and ordinary item but there was something ethereal about it.

"Haruka, what do you think?" Kantarou asked, holding the doll up.

"Do you really need to ask?" was Haruka's reply.

Kantarou shook his head. No, he really hadn't. It seemed their friend Hasumi just came face to face with a youkai.

-to be continued-

AN: thanks for reading. Please review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Just as Yoko predicted, it wasn't long before Hasumi woke again. He let his eyes flutter open and took note of his surroundings. He wasn't alone. This time it was Kantarou who was waiting for him to wake up. He knitted his brows in confusion. Why would Kantarou be watching him?

Kantarou let a small smile grace his features and he adjusted the cloth on Hasumi's forehead.

"Don't move too much," Kantarou admonished, as Hasumi squirmed. "Your fever still hasn't gone down."

Hasumi's face flushed from more than just the fever when Kantarou patted his cheek twice, before returning his hands to his own lap. Hasumi's couldn't help but feel privileged to be treated so delicately by the other man's hands. He knew that Youko was a much better nurse, but that didn't change Hasumi's opinion.

Kantarou swiped some of his white bangs out of his eyes as he began speaking,

"You've been talking in your sleep."

Hasumi didn't acknowledge the statement at all. Instead he turned the opposite way, causing the damp cloth to slip from his forehead. Kantarou reached out and turned him again onto his back and replaced the cloth to its rightful spot.

"Didn't I say don't move?" Kantarou asked, his hands moving downwards and pinning Hasumi to the futon by the shoulders. When he was sure Hasumi wasn't going to move again, Kantarou let go. "Ok, now are you ready to talk?"

Hasumi only stared blankly up at Kantarou, as if he wasn't sure what he should say. He had been in the fire and yet that wasn't the thing that stood prominent in his mind. All that Hasumi could remember was the boy and how real he felt in his arms. He remembered the soft silky feel of his hair and the way his body fit so snuggly hidden in his arms. He also remembered the dark eyes that peered up at him that seemed to dispel the smoky haze about them and entranced him with their familiarity. That gaze, that soft pink pout and tiny nose, it was all so familiar… all so--

"I saw something…," began Hasumi after a long pause. "When I was in that building…"

"I think I know what you saw," Kantarou replied.

"He looked just like… Shoutarou, my brother."

"Hasumi--"

"Maybe it was just the smoke," Hasumi reasoned. "I may have been hallucinating."

"No. I think you really saw him," Kantarou said with a shake of his head. He turned to reach behind him.

"What are you doing?" Hasumi asked, eyeing Kantarou curiously.

Kantarou pulled out the small wooden toy and immediately and doubts that were in the younger folklorists' mind were dispelled. There was no arguing with the hard evidence.

"That's… that's," Hasumi's voice failed him. It was Shoutarou's favorite toy back when they were growing up. He'd recognize it anywhere. The younger boy always had it with him.

"What is it?" Kantarou asked, eyeing Hasumi and then turning his attention back to the small wooden trinket in his hands. "It just looks like an old toy to me."

"It's not just a small toy," Hasumi said, his voice choking as he spoke. He lifted the blanket up to his face. He just wanted to hide and maybe die.

"What is it then?" Kantarou asked. He returned his gaze to Hasumi, only to find him cowering under the covers. Kantarou yanked it down. "When we found you, you were holding this toy."

Hasumi couldn't speak.

"Is this what you found up there?" Kantarou asked.

Hasumi simply replied, "No."

"Of course you know what this means, right?"

"Naturally."

There was a pause before the conversation resumed.

"I think that he's looking for this. Chances are if we go back we can find him and give it back," Kantarou explained. "You yourself should know how possessive Youkai are of their favorite objects."

Hasumi sat up suddenly, throwing off his blanket and pulling the towel from his head.

"It wasn't Shoutarou!"

Kantarou's eyes widened as he recognized the mania in Hasumi's eyes.

"It's impossible! Shoutarou was only a few years younger than me!" Hasumi pleaded. "Sure, he had a toy like that. But… but how many children don't have a favorite toy. It can't be true! Sho-kun would be--"

"Hasumi…" Knntarou's voice softened. He placed his hands on either side of Hasumi's shoulders. "You'll get worse if you don't calm down.

"You can't tell me to calm down!"

Kantarou's fingers tightened on Hasumi's shoulders, but that was the only sign of irritation displayed by the older man. Kantarou simply blinked and replied in a sing song tone.

"I don't see what's so wrong with accepting it. If anything you should be happy for the chance to see him as you remembered him."

Hasumi closed his eyes and slumped against the form of the man holding him up. His arms unconsciously snaking around Kantarou's slender waist.

"You're right… but what happened?"

"I think it's safe to assume his old master lived in that house that burned down," Kantarou speculated. He felt Hasumi's grip around his waist tighten but he still continued to speak. "Sho-kun is a youkai who is supposed to bring fortune to his family."

"But if mistreated or spoiled he brings misfortune, just like with my family," Hasumi's voice was muffled in the collar of Kantarou's shirt.

"His master, the owner of that house, is no where to be found…," Kantarou looked down at the crown of Hasumi's head. "Hasumi, I really think he's still in there."

"Then will you go look for him?"

"Of course! The Zashiki-warashi is really cute!" Kantarou beamed.

Hasumi detached himself from Kantarou, and murmured an apology. It seemed as if his moment of weakness was over, because the man Kantarou saw sitting before him, though a little pale from his illness, was the same stern and serious Hasumi as usual. Hasumi reached over to the side of his futon and put on his glasses.

"Hmm, how so like you to only concern yourself with the cuteness of the monster," Hasumi scoffed. "I will naturally accompany you. I would like to see this for myself and conduct my own study of the site."

Kantarou's eye twitched slightly but he merely conceded to Hasumi's idea.

"Fine, fine, Hasumi. But get some more rest first then we'll go out in the morning."

"I'm quite awake right now," Hasumi replied.

Kantarou yawned, "Well I'm not. And I'm sure neither is Haruka."

Hasumi fought the urge to pout.

"I understand you're excited to see Sho-kun," Kantarou grinned with a wink. "But trust me when I say I won't postpone your reunion any longer than necessary."

-to be continued-

AN: I hope they weren't too OOC. also, i have exams until the 7th of May so if I update before then... shame on me! but that won't mean I won't try! nfu! thanks for reading and please review!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: sorry about the wait

Chapter 9

Youko hummed to herself a tune as she prepared the breakfast for that morning. It was going to fish, rice, and miso soup again, but Kantarou would just have to accept the fact that until he brought home more money his palate would have to suffer.

Youko snorted at the thought.

As she finished up the last of the preperations someone entered the room. She assumed it was Haruka, coming down from the roof, and was surprised to see Hasumi at the doorway and not Haruka or Kantarou.

"Hasumi!" she gasped. "Why are you out of bed?"

"It's morning and I woke up," Hasumi replied, making his way over to the low table and taking a seat.

Youko eyes him suspiciously but sighed when she found no reason to chase him back to bed. He looked perfectly normal. He even gained most of his color back, which was always a good sign of health. Youko placed a breakfast on the table for Hasumi.

"Well, I hope you have an appitite!" she beamed.

Hasumi nodded, "Thank you Youko. It looks delicious."

Youko blushed at the comment.

"No, no! I make do with what we have."

Hasumi noticed the faint coloring on Youko's cheeks and how it complimented her features so well. Youko was truly a beautiful woman, it was truly a shame that she was wasting her beauty and talent slaving for a no good employer like Ichinomiya. And yet, Hasumi could not bring himself to change his new budding feelings for the dimwitted folklorist, although Youko was clearly the more deserving of any affections from him.

For one, Youko was very good at keeping a house running smoothly and was in charge of finances, meals and cleaning. Actually, she was like a mother, taking care of Haruka and Ichinomiya, often scolding them when they weren't doing what was expected of them. She was the type of figure Rosalie needed in her life so she too can become a respectable Japanese woman in mannerisms.

And yet… despite all of these things that Hasumi knew as fact his mind still was turned the opposite way towards Ichinomiya. It made utterly no sense how Ichinomiya's laugh made his spirits heighten or how just his scent could send him into the clouds… oh and let's not mention his touch. His casual caresses, sending prickles up and down his spine and making the hairs on his neck stand on end.

Hasumi wanted him. He couldn't resist him and he couldn't do a thing about it. They were rivals… enemies! Also, even if they didn't have that hindrance between them, there was also the fact that Ichinomiya was with Haruka.

Hasumi began working on his breakfast, making sure to get every bit off of his fish bones. He was famished.

"Good morning!" Youko's voice rang.

Hasumi looked up to see a sleepy looking Rosalie at the doorway.

"Good Morning, Rosalie," Hasumi greeted.

Rosalie shuffled over towards him and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek before taking her own seat. Youko set a breakfast in front of the young girl and she began to eat.

"Ryoukan, I'm glad that you're all better…" Rosalie stated.

"Thank you, Rosalie. It's thanks to you and Youko's help," Hasumi smiled.

Rosalie looked at her chopsticks working against the fish as she answered, "Haruka and Kantarou helped too."

"Yes, they did help too," Hasumi nodded.

"Are we going home now?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, not exactly right now."

"Why?"

"Well," Hasumi began, not really sure what to say. "You see, I have some business to look after."

Was what he settled on telling her. Rosalie seemed satisfied with the answer and Hasumi was glad she was. He didn't want to tell her that he was planning to go back to the scene of the fire to look for youkai. That wouldn't be fitting at all.

--

Kantarou woke up alone in his room as usual. Haruka was already up and about, but took care not to wake his master. Kantarou would normally be grateful for not being bothered. However, today was different since he planned to go out with Hasumi to inspect the burnt remains of that house.

With a groan, Kantarou got up and prepared himself for the day. He made himself presentable and went down the greet the rest of the household.

"Good morning," he yawned, taking a seat at the table.

"Why look who decided to wake up," Hasumi said, before taking a sip of his tea.

Kantarou narrowed his eyes at the younger man, "And what are you doing up?"

"Unlike you, I remembered we had plans for the morning," Hasumi replied curtly.

"Plans?" Haruka asked, coming in from the back.

Kantarou nodded, "Yes, Haruka. Don't tell me you forgotten."

Haruka only frowned. Of course he hadn't forgotten, but Haruka thought that Hasumi was pushing himself too early. Besides, there was really no reason to pursue the case any further. The youkai in question was obviously no arsonist and was guilty of no crime other than being at the scene of the crime. It wasn't possessed by any dark forces or anything. As far as Haruka saw it, Hasumi only wanted to visit for personal reasons. Why Kantarou was instigating the other human's interest was beyond him.

Haruka merely shrugged the thought off, reasoning that what Kantarou and Hasumi did was not any of his concern.

Haruka took his seat at the table.

"When are we leaving?" Haruka inquired. He figured he might as well know that much.

"As soon as we finish eating I suppose," Kantarou mused, taking a moment to gauge Haruka's interest and figured him to be apathetic at best. He turned to his Kitsune. "Youko, you will look after Rosalie."

"Of course," Youko smiled. It was no burden at all for her to look after the English lass.

Kantarou nodded, knowing his affairs for the day were in order and began to eat his food. He was disappointed to see fish in front of him, but there really was no complaining. They hadn't received his payment for his last assignment, and he still had a ways to go on his next novel installment.

Kantarou ate of his fish and his eyes came to settle on Hasumi, who was currently reading the morning paper. It seemed strange to Kantarou that he would feel a certain new closeness to his former kouhai after all of this time. Normally all they did was argue, and granted they still did now too. However, Kantarou could feel a shifting in his feelings. Hasumi was showing more than just the stern serious wall that Kantarou knew for so many years, and Kantarou knew that he liked this different side of Hasumi. The Hasumi that had fears, expectations, and longings just like everyone else.

Ryoukan Hasumi could be vulnerable.

-to be continued-

AN: I have a lot of fics going on. I work a lot and I also taking a summer class. But my goal is to update at least one fic a day (crosses fingers) So i hope it all works out and I don't leave this fic stranded for NEARLY A MONTH ever again. It just doesn't settle well with me, you know? I am working on I think 5 different stories, 4 of them for Prince of Tennis. Anyway, thanks for being patient. Thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
